general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Harrell, Jr. (Zachary Garred)
Levi Dunkleman is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital, portrayed by Zachary Garred. Personality It is revealed that Levi is not actually Australian and is very controlling. He also has a dark side. Storylines On April 9, 2014, Levi makes his first appearance shirtless and he had used the rest of Nathan's shampoo. He tries to give Nathan advice but it doesn't go over well. It is also revealed that he and Maxie Jones are dating and they met while Maxie was away on her Eat-Pray-Love trip. Levi doesn't see eye to eye with Maxie's adoptive father Mac Scorpio. He also convinced Maxie to forget about ever trying to see her daughter Georgie again. He reluctantly attended the Nurses Ball with Maxie when he saw how badly she wanted to go. Levi gets very upset when Maxie tells him that she has decided to fight for her daughter and that Nathan lied to a judge for her. On June 20, Maxie loses custody of her daughter again because someone tipped off the judge about Nathan's lie. Later on, Nathan accuses Levi of tipping off the judge but he doesn't deny it but he doesn't admit to it either. It is later revealed that he did indeed tip off the judge and also lost his Aussie accent in the process. Levi then turns his attention to stopping the ELQ waterfront renovation project, aimed at renovating Bobbie Spencer's brownstone to revitalize the neighborhood, because he felt this project would have ill effects on the people already living there who wouldn't be able to afford the rent in a newly renovated neighborhood. It was revealed that Levi has been arrested multiple times before. Levi and Maxie go to the Brownstone to protest and stage a sit-in. They refuse to leave even when ELQ CEO Michael Corinthos arrives and asks them to leave his property. Michael calls the police and Nathan and two other officers respond to the scene. Both Levi and Maxie are arrested and Levi is dragged out the building as he resists arrest. After Levi is arrested, it's revealed that his visa is expired and he is facing deportation. Levi only shares this news with Maxie, Nathan and his lawyer, Diane Miller. In order to drive a wedge between Nathan and Maxie, Levi frames Nathan by taking Nathan's phone and using it to call immigration on himself. When the immigration agent shows up at Maxie's door, Levi gives himself away, putting himself in even more trouble and risk for deportation. Maxie is furious when she learns that someone called immigration on Levi and immediately suspects Nathan. Nathan denies calling immigration, but admits that the only other person who he told about Levi's situation was fellow officer, Dante Falconeri. Maxie went down to The Floating Rib to confront Mac, whom she also thought could have been responsible, because he talked about calling immigration on Levi months earlier. Finding Dante also at the bar, Maxie confronts them both, but they deny that they are responsible. At the end of the confrontation, Maxie is back to accusing Nathan. Nathan offers to let her check his phone so she would know that he never placed the call. Maxie looked through the phone and found the number because Levi planted it there. The evidence piles up against Nathan and Maxie is furious. Ultimately believing that Nathan is responsible, Levi was pleased when Maxie kicked Nathan out of the apartment. Levi and Maxie then began to talk about how to keep him from being deported. Maxie tells Levi that if he is deported back to Australia, she would go with him. Levi tells her that she can't leave her family so she suggests that they get married. In August, on the day of Levi and Maxie's wedding, he finds out that Felicia gave away her Aztec necklace to Paul Murphy. Later on, it is revealed that Levi stole the necklace back. Nathan goes to confront Levi and finds the necklace. When Nathan finds it Levi pulls a gun on him. It is revealed that he is pretending to be Australian, and is only after the Aztec jewels. Crimes Committed *Assaulted Detective Nathan West during an argument 16, 2014 *Sabotaged Maxie's custody hearing by telling the judge that Nathan lied Jun 24, 2014 *Protested the Waterfront project 30, 2014 *Trespassing; wouldn't leave the Waterfront property 30, 2014 *Resisting arrest; struggled against 2 cops who forcibly removed him from the Waterfront property 1, 2014 *In the United States illegally (he failed to update his visa before coming to the US so he's an illegal alien) Jul 9, 2014 *Told Nathan and Maxie not to report him as an illegal immigrant until he gets an new visa 9, 2014 *Theft; stole Nathan's phone and put the I.C.E number in his call log in order to make it look like he called immigration Jul 17, 2014 *Revealed to Maxie that he is a wanted criminal in Australia but he refuses to return there 21, 2014 *Broke into Paul Murphy's house, knocked him out and stole the Aztec jewels 8, 2014 *Held Nathan West at gun point 11, 2014 *Beat up Nathan, knocked him and tied him up 12, 2014 *Fraud; tried to marry Maxie Jones to get the Aztec jewels 2014 *Held Maxie Jones hostage at gunpoint 13, 2014 References Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:2010s Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Fictional Australian-Americans Category:Fictional criminals